


Дикая охота

by sihaya



Series: Волки Альбиона [3]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bondlock, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Out of Character, Werelock, Werewolf James, Werewolf Mycroft, Werewolf Sherlock
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25485457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sihaya/pseuds/sihaya
Summary: От мальчишки, потерявшегося в лесу, сладко пахнет страхом; он уже готов поддаться панике, споткнуться и полететь кувырком, обнажить в отчаянии горло.
Relationships: James Bond/Q, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Волки Альбиона [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846138
Kudos: 3





	Дикая охота

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Wild Hunt ~ 221B*](https://archiveofourown.org/works/940684) by [BlackMorgan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackMorgan/pseuds/BlackMorgan). 



От мальчишки, потерявшегося в лесу, сладко пахнет страхом; он уже готов поддаться панике, споткнуться и полететь кувырком, обнажить в отчаянии горло.

Вечереет быстро. Быстрее, чем двигается мальчишка, пытающийся догнать ускользающую полоску света на горизонте. Он надеется, что этого достаточно, чтобы вернуться домой. Но этого не случится.

Небо темнеет разом, словно кто-то опустил занавес. Вокруг царит абсолютный мрак. Даже лунный свет не может вытеснить тьму под кроной леса. Его сердце громко стучит в окружающей тишине.

Джеймс слышит его, музыку его крови и ветра. Он облизывается, задаваясь вопрос, каков мальчишка будет на вкус, когда он избавится от пота на его коже. Будет просто чудесно, если ему захочется трахнуть его прежде, чем волк возобладает над разумом и поддастся инстинктам.

Эм как-то сказала, что инстинкты лучшее, что в нем есть; но еще она сказала, что они его и погубят.

Эм была права. Иногда волк забывал, что имел другую ипостась. Забывал, что тоже был человеком.

Мальчишка сегодня заблудился в лесу. Мальчишка с зелеными глазами и алебастровой кожей.

И волк, сбежавший на охоту без разрешения хозяина, этот волк никогда не будет ручным и послушным.

А в лесу Детектив со своим стойким оловянным солдатиком, с пулями и благословением Майкрофта.

И да начнется охота!


End file.
